Comprehension
by Chringel
Summary: Comment une relation totalement improbable aux yeux de tous va être révélée au grand jour... Fin alternative - Hermione Granger, Severus Rogue


_Chringel - le 20/01/2016_

 _Note: J'ai été très touchée par la mort d'Alan Rickman. Ca fait bête de dire ça, mais j'aimais beaucoup la plupart des films dans lesquels il a joué; je l'avais toujours trouvé juste dans ses interprétations et tellement drôle. Regardez Robin des Bois ou Dogma pour comprendre. Du coup, j'ai ressorti des vieux écrits, retravaillé un peu le texte et voilà! Fiction Harry Potter même si ce n'est plus du tout d'actualité. ^^_

* * *

 **COMPREHENSION ou COMMENT UNE RELATION ATYPIQUE EST REVELEE AU GRAND JOUR**

 _Poudlard, début de l'année scolaire_

Personne n'était au courant de leur histoire. Et Dieu merci, personne ne devait l'être. La situation aurait été affreusement gênante. Les habitants de Poudlard, aussi sympathiques puissent ils le prétendre, ne l'auraient certainement pas accepté.

Ils prenaient des précautions infinies. Leurs mains s'effleuraient brièvement dans l'ombre des couloirs. Leurs baisers demeuraient cachés derrière les portes closes. Jamais ils ne se retrouvaient plusieurs fois aux mêmes emplacements, Poudlard était grand, il y avait toujours un nouveau recoin où se cacher. Les cours étaient les plus difficiles. Ils s'empêchaient de se porter une quelconque attention, feignant l'indifférence totale tandis que leurs cœurs brûlaient pour l'autre. Bientôt, ils évitèrent même de se regarder, craignant d'attirer l'attention sur leur situation.

Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour officialiser leurs sentiments, en particulier à cause de leur situation professionnelle. Et à cause de la guerre qui venait de finir. Et parce que leurs amis ne s'entendaient pas. Et aussi parce qu'ils ne savaient pas si cela aller durer. Et... La liste qu'ils avaient établie s'étalait sur plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins. Des fois, dans un excès de folie, ils remettaient en cause la liste. Et brièvement, ils se permettaient de s'imaginer la vie à l'air libre, loin du château, loin des préjugés, loin du monde. Ces instants ne duraient pas, leur vie était ici, s'enfuir ne leur permettrait que de vivre une demi-vie, une vie incomplète. Et la conclusion restait alors inchangée : personne ne devait être informé de leur aventure.

Et qui aurait soupçonné une relation aussi étrange? Vingt ans d'écart. Un élève et un professeur. Une héroïne de guerre et un ancien mangemort. Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue.

* * *

"Ron je-t'en prie, ne dit pas n'importe quoi." Hermione tentait de tenir tête à ses deux amis, se maudissant pour sa maladresse. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à mettre un glamour ? Le suçon s'étalait, énorme preuve de leurs dernières tendresses, palpitant sous ses doigts, hurlant la vérité au monde entier. Elle était à lui.

« Hermione, on est amis ! » Le rouquin s'agitait dans tous les sens, s'agitant devant son assiette de porridge sous le regard passablement énervé d'Hermione. Il s'était découvert des sentiments pour la jeune sorcière récemment. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui avouer, il avait même préparé un discours dans sa tête, ce qu'il ressentait. Et ce matin, elle était descendue avec… cette marque sur le cou. Comment avait-elle pu leur cacher ça ?

La jeune fille hésita à se lever et quitter la table pour se réfugier dans son dortoir en attendant le début des cours. Ron était tout sauf discret et bientôt, presque la moitié des Gryffondors et des tables alentours les regardaient. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers la table des professeurs, à la recherche d'un soutien. Il était là et leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant. Elle put y voir un certain amusement mêlé à une fierté typiquement masculine d'être le responsable de tout ce chaos et ne put s'empêcher de sourire pleinement. Très bien, la moitié de Poudlard était au courant qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et l'autre moitié le serait avant le repas du midi. Inutile de le cacher ou de laisser son ventre vide pour rassurer Ron et Harry. Prenant sur elle pour ne pas stupéfixer Ron, elle prit une bouchée de pomme et lui lança un regard qu'elle voulut amusé. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je te donnerai tous les détails plus tard. » Elle s'assura d'avoir prononcé sa remarque suffisamment forte pour être entendue depuis la table des professeurs et prit sur elle pour ne pas regarder Severus. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui en le regardant de trop et, elle devait reconnaître que les expressions dégoutées de Ron et Harry valaient le détour.

* * *

Les cours de Potion étaient ordinairement plus calmes depuis la chute de Voldemort. Néanmoins, les Serpentards et Gryffondors étaient en compétition constante, encore plus depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry et Ron suivaient tant bien que mal les cours dans l'espoir de devenir Aurors par la suite. Drago Malefoy était plus discret cette année, la déchéance de sa famille y étant pour beaucoup. Lui et Harry semblent avoir agréé d'une trêve temporaire, s'ignorant silencieusement quand ils étaient obligés de travailler ensemble. Même le professeur Rogue, bien que toujours aussi sarcastique et désagréable, semblait moins enclin à favoriser sa propre maison. Oui, les cours avec les verts et argents étaient plus calmes, mais une tension latente empestait l'air, chacun attendant le moindre faux pas de l'autre.

Ce jour-là n'était pas une exception. « Alors Granger, tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui accepte de te sauter ? » Les Serpentards étaient visiblement tous au courant de sa situation. Et ils comptaient bien en profiter. Malefoy s'avança, hautain comme dans les jours précédents la guerre, visiblement heureux de pouvoir enfoncer la jeune sorcière. « J'ignorais que quelqu'un pouvait être intéressé par… »

Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de finir, coupé par le bruit d'une porte ouverte violemment. Le professeur Rogue se tenait dans l'entrée, fusillant le blond du regard. « Monsieur Malefoy » Sa voix était si basse qu'ils pouvaient à peine entendre ces paroles, mais la menace n'était pas déguisée. « J'aurai pensé que les évènements récents vous auriez appris à tenir votre langue. J'enlève 30 points à Serpentard. » Le silence tomba immédiatement, troublé seulement par le grincement de la porte qui se refermait derrière eux, les enfermant avec un professeur Rogue assez en colère pour faire fuir un hypogriffe du regard.

Le cours était aussi silencieux que d'habitude. Cependant, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que le fragile équilibre maintenu depuis le début de l'année était rompu. Les Serpentards étaient en colère devant l'injustice évidente qui leur avait été faite, leur chef de maison leur retirant des points de manière totalement injustifiée. Harry et Ron étaient énervés après Drago qui avait encore réussi à s'en tirer à bon compte. Hermione tentait de ne pas montrer qu'elle avait été plus touchée qu'il n'y paraissait, qu'elle aurait aimé s'enfuir et pleurer dans son lit en silence.

Le professeur Rogue parcourait les chaudrons de chacun, lançant des remarques acerbes, vidant les chaudrons à tout vas, retirant des points pour des raisons futiles. « Monsieur Potter ! Si vous n'êtes pas capable de réaliser une potion basique comme celle-ci, vous n'avez rien à faire dans mon cours. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. » Et il continuait, visiblement énervé, s'attirant les foudres de l'ensemble de la classe.

Quand il s'approcha d'elle, Hermione se tendit. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère, mais personne ne savait qu'ils étaient ensemble et elle ne savait pas comment il allait gérer la situation. Dans un tourbillon de cape, il se posta derrière elle, observant sa potion avec une expression dénuée d'émotions. Son souffle brûlant caressa sa nuque, tandis qu'une main rassurante se glissa dans le creux de ses reins. « Parfait Hermione. » Le compliment avait été glissé à demi-mot, à peine audible pour elle. Elle retint à grand peine un sourire, se souvenant qu'ils devaient faire profil bas. La main quitta son dos, laissant un vide, son corps entier lui hurlant de revenir. Elle savait qu'il avait été discret, que personne dans la classe n'avait remarqué son attitude. Comme d'habitude, pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés. Elle ne put cependant empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage, ignorant le regard en coin de Ron.

* * *

« Ne me dit pas que ça ne t'intéresse pas ! » Ron parlait vivement avec Harry, essayant d'être discret pour qu'Hermione ne les entende pas. La jeune fille était assise de l'autre côté de la table, le nez plongé dans un bouquin presque plus épais qu'elle.

« Ron, tu imagines Hermione avec un Serpentard ? » Harry secoua la tête, désemparé devant l'obstination de son ami. Hermione ne pourrait jamais être en couple avec un Serpentard, l'idée était trop… étrange. D'un autre côté, il avait toujours imaginé qu'elle et Ron finirait en couple, il avait bien du mal à l'imaginer avec quiconque d'autre en vérité.

« Enfin Harry tu as vu Rogue ! Il ne lui a rien dit en cours, c'est parce qu'il sait qu'elle fricote avec un type de sa maison… » Il jeta un œil inquiet vers Hermione qui était toujours absorbée par sa lecture.

« Parce que c'est la meilleure de la classe. » Mais la voix du sorcier était hésitante, comme s'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se convaincre lui-même de ses justifications. Il regarda son amie, en plein travail et s'en voulu d'essayer de percer à jour un secret qu'elle n'était visiblement pas prête à révéler. Elle remit distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, laissant apparaître le suçon.

Ron regarda la tâche, énervé après cette rougeur qui le bravait, lui rappelant constamment qu'il n'en était pas l'auteur. Il devait savoir qui l'avait fait. « Moi je dis qu'il va falloir ouvrir l'œil. » Il n'avait pas dit ça méchamment, mais la jalousie est pernicieuse, et elle commençait à s'infiltrer en lui, prenant ses marques, dirigeant ses pensées. Et lorsqu'Harry approuva, le rouquin fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions.

* * *

 _Poudlard, Vacances de Noël_

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées et personne n'avait souhaité rester au château. Presque tous les élèves, excepté une dizaine, étaient rentrés chez eux. Harry, Ron et Hermione faisait parti de ceux qui erreraient dans les couloirs vides. Hermione avait évoqué des révisions pour les ASPICS tandis que les garçons prétextaient vouloir profiter de leur dernier Noël à Poudlard. Officieusement, ils en profiteraient pour trouver qui était l'inconnu que leur amie voyait en secret. Ils avaient été tentés d'utiliser la carde du Maraudeur plus d'une fois mais étrangement, Hermione semblait disparaître chaque soir. Ce fait les avaient encore plus intrigués, et ils semblaient encore plus déterminés à trouver où elle allait.

Leurs questions augmentèrent le jour où ils reçurent leurs cadeaux de Noël. Alors qu'ils étaient réunis dans la salle commune déserte, Harry en train de déballer le pull de Mme Weasley et Ron en train de manger un Chocogrenouille, ils furent interrompus par une petite exclamation de la sorcière. Elle tenait une petite boite argentée dans laquelle un bracelet en argent de très belle facture semblait rayonner. Passant sa baguette dessus en marmonnant des formules, elle était si absorbée par son cadeau qu'elle ne prêta pas attention à Ron qui récupéra discrètement le mot accompagnant le paquet.

Ron regardait le dos de la carte, tirant Harry vers lui. Le papier vert semblait les inviter à la lecture, ce dont ils ne se firent pas prier. Il était si près de découvrir l'identité de celui qui était tellement mieux que lui. Mais la carte était vide, le néant du papier lui rappelant méchamment qu'il n'avait pas besoin de connaitre la vérité avant l'heure. Énervé, il la tapota de sa baguette. Tout ce passa alors très vite. Une détonation l'envoya par terre et, tandis qu'il se redressait, il apparut vieilli de près de soixante ans.

Hermione redressa immédiatement la tête au bruit qui envahi la salle commune. Devant elle, Ron avait désormais des cheveux blancs, une bonne dizaine de kilos en plus et un visage entièrement ridé. Quand elle vit la carte par terre, elle ne put retenir son rire. Elle soupçonnait Severus de l'avoir fait exprès. Il n'avait pas été très content quand elle lui avait rapporté les manigances de Ron et Harry pour découvrir qui il était. Tachant de reprendre son souffle, elle évitait Ron du regard tandis qu'Harry se joignait à elle. "Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je vais t'arranger ça." Examinant la carte, un message apparu. _N'imagine pas pouvoir résoudre sa situation avec un simple contre sort. Joyeux Noël mon cœur._ Dépitée, elle tenta les sorts connus sur un Ron qui semblait sur le point de pleurer, sans le moindre résultat. Elle essaya de se concentrer à grand peine, quel que soit l'enchantement, il était solide. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient le lever avant la fin des vacances.

* * *

Le repas de Noël dans la grande salle se déroulait sur une table unique. Assise à côté de Severus, elle affichait ostensiblement son bracelet à l'ensemble de la table. Elle sourit à pleines dents, vantant la chance qu'elle avait eu d'obtenir un tel cadeau devant les questions du professeur McGonagall. "J'ignorais que l'on puisse se procurer un bracelet de protection aussi puissant." La vieille professeure observait le poignet d'Hermione avec une envie, certainement qu'elle ignorait qui lui avait donné, elle n'en aurait certainement plus eu envie. Sous la table, elle sentit la main de Severus serrer la sienne et, quand personne ne les regarda, il lui murmura à l'oreille l'origine du cadeau. "Celui-ci est assurément artisanal." Résistant à l'envie de se blottir contre lui, elle se promit de lui rendre la pareille.

L'arrivée de Ron et Harry dans la grande salle augmenta la bonne humeur ambiante. Le rouquin, âgé désormais de presque quatre-vingt ans s'appuyait sur Harry, visiblement essoufflé, tandis que le brun lutait pour ne pas ne pas le laisser tout simplement s'écraser au sol. Chacun alla de sa propre réflexion excepté le professeur Rogue qui semblait presque énervé de le voir. Finalement, il s'avéra que la dernière place libre était à côté du maître des potions, Harry étant assurément plus rapide s'était installé du côté d'Hermione, et Ron se déplaça péniblement jusqu'au siège où il mit près de cinq minutes à s'assoir. Coincé entre Rogue et Hermione, il entreprit de remplir son assiette et commença à manger bruyamment. Le repas aurait presque pût se dérouler dans le calme, si ce n'est que Ron renversa son jus de citrouille sur l'ancien mangemort installé juste à côté de lui. Rogue le fusilla du regard tout en nettoyant sa robe d'un coup de baguette. Sa hargne était réelle et, pour la première fois de la soirée, il s'adressa au rouquin qui blêmit sous l'injective. "Monsieur Weasley, je constate que vous êtes toujours aussi adroit. Peut-être devrais-je vous rajouter quelques années en plus?" Le ton sec ne souffrait d'aucune discussion et il eut un sourire sinistre en voyant le jeune éviter son regard.

"Voyons Severus, ne blâme pas ce pauvre garçon pour une mauvaise plaisanterie qui lui a été faite." Flitwick, les yeux dépassant à peine le bord de la table, les observait avec malice; ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus son collègue masculin. Pointant avec confiance sa baguette sur Ron, il lui assura le rendre à ses jeunes années dans les instants suivant. Mais il n'en fut rien et, bien que surpris, il ne sembla pas perdre son assurance.

Severus regardait le professeur de sortilèges agir avec un certain agacement. Le vieux mage s'imaginait pouvoir donner des leçons à tout le monde, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à se mêler de ses propres affaires auparavant. Il se retint de ricaner quand le petit sorcier, désemparé, annonça ne pas pouvoir lever un tel enchantement, que Monsieur Weasley allait devoir rester ainsi le temps qu'il fasse des recherches ou que le sort s'annule de lui-même. En revanche, il n'avait pas prévu que cette demie portion clame tout haut qu'il y avait certainement de la magie noire derrière et qu'il faudrait que ce soit lui, Severus Rogue, qui doive s'en occuper. Devant l'ensemble de la table tourné vers lui, il le maudit intérieurement avant de sortir sa baguette. "Très bien, voyons ce que nous avons ici." Marmonnant en latin, une brume noirâtre sembla se dissiper de l'abruti qui était ami avec Hermione, celui-ci retrouvant progressivement son âge. Maître de son ouvrage, incompris dans son travail, il en profita pour glisser un petit sort de son cru qui serait du plus bel effet le lendemain sur sa santé intestinale. Détestant le regard appréciateur de Weasley, il évita le regard en colère d'Hermione en prétextant en avoir fini avec toute cette foule pour partir. Nul besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que sa chère et tendre allait lui en vouloir d'avoir usé de la magie noire sur son ami. Un aveugle aurait vu que Weasley avait des sentiments pour Hermione, il n'allait pas rester sagement assis à le regarder agir. Et non, il n'était pas jaloux, juste protecteur envers ce qui lui appartenait.

* * *

Hermione avait été énervé après le repas de Noël, après qu'il ait démontré qu'il avait utilisé la magie noire pour se venger de son ami. Pour une raison obscure qui lui avait échappé, Severus lui avait rétorqué sèchement d'ouvrir un peu les yeux si elle voulait en connaitre l'explication. Sa froideur avait été digne du professeur qui la terrorisait auparavant et elle avait manqué de lui crier dessus. Leurs disputes n'étaient jamais reluisante, chacun cherchant à blesser l'autre en proférant des paroles irréfléchies, alors elle n'avait rien dit et était retourné dans son dortoir pour ne pas en sortir. C'était il y a trois jours. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas parlés, ni croisés, et bien que leurs pensées soient tournées vers l'autre, aucun ne voulait faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation.

"Je t'avais dit que c'était un Serpentard!" La voix de Ron, triomphante, s'élevait depuis la salle commune. Se positionnant dans un coin de l'escalier, elle s'installa pour écouter la suite de sa conversation avec Harry. Avaient-ils deviné qu'elle avait une relation avec le professeur Rogue? "Quel élève serait assez malsain pour faire ça?" Visiblement non, ce qui était relativement rassurant pour l'instant.

"Je sais Ron. Mais tu veux qu'on y fasse quoi? On ne peut pas la barricader dans sa chambre pour l'empêcher de sortir." Harry était la raison de Ron, bien qu'il soit parfois permis de douter de ses conseils.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, visiblement quelqu'un faisait les cents pas. "Harry, je ne peux pas la laisser avec un meurtrier. Si ça se trouve, elle était au courant tu sais?" Hermione dû se retenir pour ne pas aller gifler Ron, comment osait il dire des choses pareilles? Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Une vengeance personnelle plutôt se dit-elle.

"Hermione ne t'aurais jamais fait ça Ron, tu le sais très bien. Mais bon, je ne pensais pas la voir avec Drago Malefoy un jour." La voix d'Harry était pleine de ressentiments et, malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue. Entendre ses propres amis parler d'elle ainsi était juste blessant.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, elle fit son apparition dans la salle déserte, hésitant entre le chagrin et la colère. Les fusillant du regard, elle se tourna vers la porte et, quand Ron l'interpela pour s'excuser, elle manqua de le stupéfixier. "Je sors, voir les _Serpentard_." Sur ses paroles amères, elle claqua la porte de la tour Gryffondor. Elle devait retrouver Severus, s'excuser pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte et, oublier ce qu'elle avait entendu.

* * *

 _Poudlard, Fin de l'année scolaire_

L'année touchait à sa fin et, tous les septièmes années se sentaient un peu nostalgiques à l'idée de quitter Poudlard. Ils avaient survécus au retour de Voldemort, réussis tous leurs examens, rencontrés des amis -ou l'amour pour certains- et désormais, étaient assez considérés pour se lancer dans la vie active. Ou poursuivre leurs études. Une ère touchait à sa fin. C'est dans ses moments que l'on se disait que la vie passait vite, que l'on grandissait parfois un peu trop vite et l'on regrettait alors l'innocence des temps passés.

La première promotion post guerre des sorciers venait d'être diplômée, un symbole signifiant que la vie avait repris son cours. Pour le fêter, la directrice McGonagall avait établi un bal de fin d'année, célébrant la réussite des dernières années. L'ensemble de la promotion avait donc promis de venir ainsi que quelques autres élèves de classes inférieures.

Hermione, Harry et Ron iraient ensemble à la soirée. Cependant, lorsque le survivant avait déclaré venir avec Ginny, la sœur de son meilleur ami, celui-ci avait tiqué. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas au courant de leur relation, mais plutôt le fait de l'officialiser devant tous. Ron avait donc boudé quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que sa sœur lui rappelle qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle et qu'il valait lieu Harry que Dean. L'incident fut ainsi clôt.

Cependant, au grand désespoir d'Hermione, Ron parti du principe qu'il serait son cavalier et ne voulut inviter personne. Il ignora Harry qui lui dit qu'elle irait sans doute déjà accompagnée, Hermione qui lui rappela qu'elle était déjà prise dans la vie. "Enfin Mione, on sait très bien que personne ne viendra avec toi, tu l'aurais déjà dit autrement." Cette remarque lui fit réaliser qu'ils ne les prendraient jamais au sérieux, ni elle, ni son histoire avec Severus, tant qu'ils resteraient ignorants de la vérité. Le bal avait lieu lors de leur dernière semaine à Poudlard, elle avait déjà passé ses examens, son apprentissage en Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall était signé, pourquoi ne pas révéler la vérité? Ils en avaient longuement discuté et ils étaient tous les deux arrivés à la même conclusion. Le bal serait le jour du grand lever de rideau.

* * *

Harry venait de perdre une énième partie d'échec version sorcier contre Ron et espérait qu'Hermione et Ginny descendent vite de leur dortoir. Lui et Ron étaient prêts depuis une demi-heure au moins. Les filles étaient toujours trop longues pour se préparer. Soupirant, il se tourna vers l'escalier pour les voir arriver et ne put retenir une exclamation d'approbation. Elles étaient magnifiques. Prenant le bras nu de Ginny, portant une très belle robe bleue dégradée, il se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'être avec une fille aussi belle.

Hermione avait mis beaucoup de temps à se préparer. Ayant discipliné sa chevelure, elle l'avait relevé à grand peine, laissant quelques mèches folles habiller sa nuque dégagée. Elle avait trouvé une robe d'un rouge pâle aux reflets argentés, elle la portait très bien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu trop exposée dans une telle tenue. Elle se sentait stupide, avait refusé la main de Ron avec un énervement presque maîtrisé mais en arrivant dans la grande salle décorée pour l'occasion, sous le regard appréciateur de Severus, elle avait eu le sentiment d'être la plus belle fille de ma salle.

La soirée avait bien commencé. Après le discours longuet de la directrice, les Bizarre Sisters étaient venues enflammer la piste de danse. Le quatuor avait rapidement oublié la solennité de l'instant, leurs derniers jours à Poudlard, pour se laisser aller dans la danse. Tout était presque parfait. Cherchant du regard Severus qui venait d'arriver, Hermione lui adressa un signe discret et se rapprocha de lui. Elle aimait ses camarades mais plus encore l'homme vêtu de noir.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis à siroter un cocktail, le groupe de musique commença à interpréter des slows. Et tandis que Ginny et Harry se lançaient sur la piste, Ron tenta de l'entraîner à son tour. Serrant son bras, il essayait de la tirer de son siège malgré ses protestations. "Monsieur Weasley, je croyais que vous seriez assez intelligent pour savoir quand une femme vous dit non."

Ron se ratatina en entendant la voix honnie dans son dos, glaciale, dangereuse. Il lâcha Hermione, se sentant soudainement bien stupide pour son comportement, tandis qu'un Rogue énervé se tenait en face de lui. De quoi se mêlait-il cet idiot? Il aimait Hermione et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne lui avoue ses sentiments réciproques. D'ailleurs, il l'avait surveillé ses derniers temps et rien n'avait laissé penser qu'elle était toujours en couple. Rien du tout. Il pensa brusquement qu'il avait fini ses examens, il n'avait plus rien à protéger, il pouvait donc aisément dire ses quatre vérités au bâtard graisseux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, poussé sans plus de cérémonie sur le côté. Interloqué, il observa Rogue présenter galamment sa main à Hermione, son élève. Avec un sourire d'une chaleur à laquelle il n'avait jamais eu droit, elle mit sa main dans la sienne et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la piste. Tandis que la vérité apparaissait à ses yeux, son cerveau arrêta de fonctionner et il s'affala sur le siège désormais vide de celle qu'il n'avait pas su séduire.

Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue dansaient ensemble. Ils dansaient un slow, tendrement enlacés. L'élève et le professeur. La femme et l'homme. Nulle ambiguïté n'était permise sur la nature de leurs sentiments. La tête d'Hermione reposait un peu trop sur ses épaules et ses bras à lui la serraient un peu trop à la taille pour une simple danse platonique. Il déposa un baiser sur son front tandis qu'elle se laisser aller totalement contre lui. Ils savaient que tous les regardaient, que la plupart des couples présents sur la piste s'étaient écartés d'eux pour mieux les regarder, que le reste de la foule les observait et que les murmures grandissaient. Mais ils s'en moquaient. Ils étaient ensemble et, dès ce soir, ils pourraient commencer à vivre au grand jour. Ensemble. Et tout le monde le saurait.


End file.
